Dis le moi
by Lehto
Summary: Kougyoku ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Judal ne la considère pas comme son amie alors qu'il peut parfois se montrer si gentil...


_Voilà voilà, j'ai eu beau essayer d'avancer dans mes chapitres de mes autres fics, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, et à la place, ça a donné ça. Parce que ce couple fait partie de ceux que j'aime le plus et que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose dessus : 3_

 _En espérant que ça vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

Kougyoku se tenait assise près de la fenêtre grande ouverte, buvant un peu de thé tout en savourant la brise fraîche qui s'engouffra dans la chambre. Reposant doucement la tasse sur la petite table devant elle, elle tourna la tête pour observer la cour du palais qui s'étendait devant elle. Les rayons du soleil diffusaient une douce chaleur sur les lieux tandis que les gens allaient et venaient, certains se promenant, d'autres travaillant d'un pas vif et pressé. Le vaste jardin, quotidiennement entretenu par les domestiques du palais était un océan de couleurs, un vrai régal pour les yeux de la princesse qui ne se lassait jamais de l'observer. Elle aimait s'y promener dès que l'occasion lui était donné. Tant de fleurs s'y épanouissaient, avec chacune sa propre forme, sa propre couleur, son propre parfum. Elle pouvait même discerner leurs senteurs lorsque le vent soufflait, les faisant parvenir jusqu'à elle. C'était agréable. Elle aimait les moments de calme et de paix comme celui-ci.

Mais le calme fut brusquement rompu par des éclats de voix, la faisant sursauter. Elle se pencha un peu par la fenêtre pour trouver la cause de ce qui semblait être une dispute même si elle avait déjà deviné en reconnaissant ce timbre de voix. Ce fut sans surprise qu'elle aperçu un peu plus loin Hakuryuu et Judal qui, de toute évidence, se disputaient encore. Poussant un soupir, la princesse posa le coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre et appuya son menton sur son poing pour continuer de les observer. De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait absolument pas comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Mais était-ce vraiment important ? D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Hakuryuu avait souvent limité les interactions avec le magi noir depuis bien longtemps. Et si maintenant, ça s'était un peu arrangé pour elle ne savait quelle raison... il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus au jeune prince. Comment pouvait bien le considérer Hakuryuu ? Comme un casse-pied ? Un inconnu ? Un ami ? Et Judal ? Lui de toute évidence devait le voir comme un ami. Elle se souvenait qu'il lui avait proposé de lui faire explorer un labyrinthe... Et il le taquinait souvent aussi, ce qui découlait généralement à une dispute comme celle à laquelle elle assistait là maintenant. Puis elle fit la moue à cette idée. Pourquoi accepterait-il de considérer son cousin comme son ami alors qu'il avait tout simplement rejeté sa demande à elle ? Ce serait purement injuste !

Elle croisa les bras sur le rebord et posa son menton dessus. Que cet idiot le veuille ou non, elle, elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas réciproque, tout ce qu'il s'amusait à faire, c'était de la taquiner, de la traiter de « vieille peau » . Elle sentit l'agacement la gagner alors qu'elle se rappelait ce ton mesquin quand il prononçait ces mots. Plus elle protestait et plus il continuait. Elle avait à chaque fois envie de lui faire avaler sa maudite baguette...

« Whoa, maintenant tu fais même comme les vieux, tu espionnes par les fenêtres ? »

Revenant à la réalité à cette voix, Kougyoku poussa un cri en voyant que Judal se tenait maintenant devant elle et fit un bond en arrière, sa chaise se renversant sur le sol. Le magi grimaça en se bouchant les oreilles.

« Eh doucement, tes cris stridents, je m'en passe...

_T-Tu n'as qu'à t'abstenir de surgir de nulle part comme ça !

_Tu ne serais pas restée à nous regarder comme ça que je ne l'aurais pas fait. »

La princesse posa une main sur son cœur pour tenter de reprendre son calme. Elle se sentait battre à toute vitesse contre sa poitrine. Idiot de Judal...

« Tu es jalouse ? »

Elle cligna des yeux et regarda le magi qui flottait tranquillement devant elle, ses yeux rubis guettant tranquillement sa réaction. Elle sentit malgré elle ses joues la brûler.

« Jalouse de quoi ? De vos disputes ? Sans façons !

_Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'on est tous les deux, je peux sentir ton regard qui me transperce le dos et me donne la chair de poule. »

Il s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter un coussin qui lui était adressé et ricana à la mine renfrognée de la princesse.

« C'est mou tout ça, tu devrais sortir plus pour te muscler~

_Tais toi ! »

Oh qu'elle le détestait quand il était comme ça... Se détournant de lui, elle alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était agaçant, tellement agaçant... Mais elle devait admettre qu'il avait malgré tout raison. A chaque fois qu'elle les voyait tous les deux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder. D'abord par surprise parce que Hakuryuu se montrait toujours si froid avec lui jusque là. Puis, elle s'était peu à peu prise à envier son cousin d'avoir si facilement la présence du magi à ses cotés. Pourquoi lui...

« J'y crois pas, t'es vraiment jalouse alors ? »

Elle sursauta à nouveau en voyant Judal qui l'avait rejoint et qui se tenait maintenant dans les airs devant elle, la tête en bas.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse !

_Alors pourquoi tu fais la tête ?

_A cause de toi. Vas donc rejoindre Hakuryuu.

_Ah, tu vois que t'es jalouse !

_Mais non ! »

Se redressant, Judal flotta jusqu'à un siège dans lequel il se laissa tomber avant de s'étirer paresseusement et de croiser les bras derrière son crâne.

« Tu reste toujours cloîtrée au palais aussi, c'est barbant. »

La princesse fit la moue avant de ramasser les affaires qu'elle avait fait tomber par surprise.

« Ka Koubun dit que c'est imprudent pour une princesse de sortir hors du palais...

_Ah, ce coincé te laissera jamais rien faire ! Laisse le donc ou il est et sors sans lui.

_Quoi ? Je ne peux pas faire ça... »

Aller se promener à l'extérieur toute seule ? Elle n'oserait jamais... Pourtant, l'idée de sortir du palais pour explorer les lieux et sortir de son quotidien composé de multiples leçons et heures passées seule était vraiment tentante.

« Mais si tu peux ! Ce soir !

_Non.

_Si tu dis oui, je viens avec toi ! »

Kougyoku le regarda un instant. Il affichait son habituel sourire tandis qu'il la regardait, les jambes croisées et les bras toujours calés derrière sa tête. Était-il sérieux ? Il se moquait si souvent d'elle qu'elle ne serait pas surprise que ça soit encore le cas maintenant.

« Si je dis oui, tu ne vas pas me faire le coup de me laisser en plan n'est ce pas ?

_Ah, tu deviens aigrie envers moi, mémère...

_Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! »

Il ricana un peu avant de se remettre sur pieds d'un bond.

« Mais oui. Laisse la fenêtre de ta chambre ouverte ce soir et attends, tu verras. »

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà tandis que Kougyoku patientait, assise sur son lit. Elle avait dîné normalement et une fois l'heure assez avancée, elle avait prétexté aller se coucher. Mais... qu'attendait-elle exactement maintenant ? Elle n'en savait rien. Si ça se trouvait, le magi était à cet instant en train de rire comme un fou parce qu'elle l'attendait bêtement. Non vraiment, elle était sûrement tombée dans le panneau...

« Oh c'est bien, tu as réussi à tenir éveillée mémère, bravo ! »

Elle se tourna d'un bond vers la fenêtre pour voir Judal qui était allongé sur un tapis volant. Se levant, elle rejoignit la fenêtre à pas vifs, parlant à mi-voix comme si quelqu'un risquait de les prendre sur le fait.

« Mais... où l'as tu pris ? Et pourquoi ?

_Bah, il y en a plein au palais. Et tu ne sais pas voler, marcher prendrais trop de temps, et il est hors de question que je te porte, t'es bien trop lourde. »

La princesse ouvrit la bouche pour protester, rouge. Mais elle s'arrêta lorsque le magi se redressa devant elle et lui tendit la main.

« Allez viens avant qu'on ne nous voit. »

Elle hésita. Ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas bien. Si Ka Koubun ou qui que ce soit d'autre découvrait qu'elle avait disparu de sa chambre, ça risquait d'être la panique. Mais... Kougyoku finit par poser doucement sa main dans la sienne, se hissant avec précaution sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber. Mais avant qu'elle ne fasse le moindre geste, elle sentit deux mains la saisir fermement par la taille et la soulever pour la poser sur le tapis. Un peu surprise, elle regarda Judal se rasseoir et lui faire signe d'en faire de même.

« Si tu tombe, je ne viendrais pas te repêcher.

_Je suis déjà montée sur un tapis avant ! »

Elle finit malgré tout par s'asseoir tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient enfin de sa chambre, dépassant les murailles qui délimitaient le domaine impérial. L'air frais s'engouffrait dans ses longs cheveux tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'eux. Le ciel dégagé déployait un tapis étoilé à perte de vue. Tout était si calme. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence de la nuit. Elle pouvait apercevoir de la lumière dans certaines habitations ici et là. Probablement des gens qui finissaient une dernière tâche avant d'aller se coucher. Puis une question se posa dans son esprit. Où Judal comptait-il l'emmener exactement ? Il n'en avait rien dit jusque là et, croyant en grande partie à une plaisanterie de sa part, elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Mais maintenant qu'ils en étaient là...

Au bout d'un moment, Kougyoku remarqua plusieurs rues illuminées en sortie de ville, à la lisière d'un petit bois et comprit à la direction qu'ils prenaient que c'était leur destination.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ici Judal ?

_Une fête. Ils en font souvent en pleine rue tu sais ? »

A vrai dire, non elle ne savait pas. Et ça devait se lire sur son visage vu la mine moqueuse du magi.

« Je me doutais que t'en avais jamais entendu parler, et comme je voulais y aller, c'était l'occasion. Par contre, va falloir que tu te change avant d'y aller sinon, ça sera pas discret... »

Kougyoku prit le sac qu'il lui tendit. Il avait même pensé à ça ? Une fois le tapis au sol, elle s'éloigna pour se changer et revint rapidement dans un simple kimono vers Judal qui faisait la moue en virevoltant dans les airs.

« T'es lente !

_Tu crois que c'est facile de se changer dans le noir ? »

Elle n'eut qu'une moue en guide de réponse alors qu'il se posait pour marcher en direction des festivités. Pressant le pas pour le rejoindre, la princesse s'arrêta une fois sur les lieux. De nombreuses lanternes avaient été accrochées ici et là et diffusaient une lumière orangée dans la rue tandis que de la musique résonnait dans l'air. Les gens allaient et venaient en discutant activement et joyeusement, des aliments dans les mains. Des stands étaient installés de chaque coté de la rue, offrant leurs marchandises aux passants. Les gens s'arrêtaient et discutaient, riant à gorges déployées, sans le moindre tracas ni retenue. Il y avait tant de personnes rassemblées ici, était ce donc toujours comme ça ?

Elle vit des enfants courir à toute allure dans leur direction et eut juste le temps de faire un pas de coté pour les éviter. Puis elle cligna des yeux. L'un d'eux avait le visage vert ? Tournant la tête pour mieux le voir avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la foule, elle remarqua qu'il portait un masque. Ah oui, logique...

« Eh, si tu te perds, je pars sans toi vieille sorcière ! »

Elle se tourna vers Judal qui se trouvait déjà à l'autre bout de la rue, prêt à entrer dans le petit bois. Celui-là, ne pouvait-il pas prévenir avant de s'en aller ? Se mettant en marche pour le rejoindre, elle grogna en voyant qu'il repartait déjà sans même lui laisser le temps de le rejoindre. Pressant le pas, la princesse zigzagua tant bien que mal dans la foule qui se faisait de plus en plus dense, la contraignant rapidement à ralentir. Elle n'osait pas pousser les passants mais plus ça allait et moins elle voyait devant elle. Elle ne voyait même plus le magi. Elle sentit un peu d'angoisse lui serrer le cœur. Comment elle allait s'y retrouver toute seule ? Elle ne connaissait pas du tout les lieux. Elle n'avait accepté de venir ici que parce qu'il l'accompagnait, sans ça, elle n'en aurait jamais eu le courage...

Elle sursauta en sentant une main attraper son poignet et la tirer fermement en avant. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva contre le torse de Judal qui la regardait, les sourcils froncés.

« Sérieusement, comment tu fais pour être aussi lente ? »

Clignant des yeux, Kougyoku se renfrogna avant de tirer un coup sec pour dégager son poignet de sa poigne.

« Désolée d'être lente, tu as dit que tu partirais sans moi de toute façon non ? »

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un soupir et n'ajouta rien de plus. Peut-être que venir ici n'était pas une si bonne idée après tout, s'ils commençaient déjà à se disputer...

« On va par là alors ? »

Kougyoku resta un moment surprise. La question était de savoir si ce qui l'étonnait le plus était la voix calme avec laquelle il avait dit ces mots ou bien la main qu'il lui tendait. Est ce qu'il... voulait qu'elle lui tienne la main ? Elle n'osa rien dire de peur de se méprendre et d'essuyer une nouvelle raillerie de sa part mais, le voyant rester immobile, elle se risqua à la saisir. Sa main grande et chaude lui arracha un frisson lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur la sienne. Marchant doucement après lui, elle ne trouva rien à dire. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite que d'habitude. C'était la première fois que Judal se comportait comme ça avec elle. Lui tenir la main, marcher doucement pour qu'elle puisse suivre... c'était déroutant. Qu'est ce qui lui valait un tel retournement ?

Lorsqu'elle trouva le silence entre eux deux trop pesant, elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle. Ici aussi des lanternes étaient pendues à des cordes reliant les branchages des arbres entre eux. Une douce odeur de viande grillée se répandait dans les airs tandis que des danseurs se déhanchaient sur une petite scène au rythme de la musique sous les acclamations des spectateurs.

Tout le monde semblait vraiment s'amuser ici, ce qui arracha un sourire à la princesse.

« J'aime beaucoup cet endroit.

_Il ne te faut pas grand chose mémère. »

Kougyoku ouvrit la bouche pour protester à ce surnom mais rougit violemment au grognement de son estomac qui manifestait, affamé. Toutes ces odeurs de nourriture lui avait donné faim... Judal haussa un sourcil avant de se mettre à rire, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer sa gêne.

« On va chercher de quoi manger, c'est pas ce qui manque ici... »

Elle fut de nouveau surprise. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas manqué pareille occasion pour se moquer d'elle, et là, il se contentait de la mener à un stand pour acheter à manger. Elle se retrouva donc avec des pommes caramélisées qu'elle mangeait lentement, son autre main toujours dans celle du magi. Son regard fini par abandonner la contemplation des lieux pour se poser sur lui. Plus grand qu'elle, il avait un corps fin mais malgré tout musclé, sa longue tresse bougeant au rythme de ses pas. S'il n'avait pas ce maudit caractère, nulle doute qu'il serait assaillit de toute part. Et pourtant, ils étaient là, juste tous les deux à se promener. Mais alors, pourquoi refusait-il de la considérer comme une amie si au final, il l'emmenait avec lui pour se promener ? Qu'y avait-il de mal à ce qu'ils soient amis ? Elle en serait ravie elle. Elle appréciait sa présence, lui qui avait reconnu sa présence et sa force. Lui qui, malgré ses moqueries venait souvent la voir, elle se sentait bien avec lui...

Elle quitta ses pensées en sentant sa main la lâcher et posa sur lui un regard surpris. Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant un lac. Le voyant qui semblait observer quelque chose, elle approcha à son tour et s'accroupit pour regarder elle aussi. La surface sombre et lisse reflétait avec perfection les multiples étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel au dessus de leurs têtes. Kougyoku sourit un peu. Elle trouvait ça vraiment très beau... Puis la surface de l'eau se troubla, faisant onduler la toile étoilée, lui donnant l'impression qu'elles scintillaient devant elle.

La princesse leva les yeux pour regarder Judal qui marchait tranquillement sur la surface de l'eau. C'était donc lui qui l'avait troublé.

« Comment fais tu ça ?

_Tss, c'est de la simple lévitation mémère, rien de bien compliqué pour un magi. »

Il avait de la chance de pouvoir faire ça... Elle le regarda aller et venir devant elle avec une mine amusée. Visiblement, il avait comprit qu'elle aimerait en faire de même. Saleté... Puis elle sursauta quand il revint, lui attrapant les deux mains.

« M-Mais qu'est ce que tu...

_Viens, fais moi confiance. »

Finissant par se faire entraîner, Kougyoku ferma les yeux, s'attendant à finir immergée dans l'eau froide et sombre mais rien ne se passa. Ouvrant prudemment les yeux, elle ne vit que le reflet du ciel étoilé sous ses pieds, la faisant rougir. C'était... vraiment beau. Elle avait l'impression de marcher dans les airs, d'être uniquement entourée d'étoiles scintillantes. D'abord immobile, elle se risqua à avancer d'abord prudemment plus d'une démarche plus assurée, serrant malgré tout les mains du magi pour être sûre qu'il ne la lâcherait pas.

« C'est vraiment beau... »

Un ricanement lui répondit alors qu'elle ne se lassait pas d'observer les étoiles.

« Je m'en doutais bien.

_Tu veux dire que tu m'as amené exprès ?

_J'ai une tête à raffoler d'avoir les étoiles sous les orteils ? »

Kougyoku leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda sans rien dire. Pourquoi ? Elle le comprenait de moins en moins. Pourquoi était-il si mesquin un jour puis si gentil un autre ? Il brouillait constamment les pistes...

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on soit amis ? »

Elle ne réalisa qu'elle avait posé cette question à voix haute que lorsque ses yeux rubis se posèrent sur elle. Rougissant, elle regarda ses pieds.

« C'est vrai, tu me dis que nous ne le sommes pas mais tu m'emmènes à un endroit comme ça, tu me montre des choses que j'aime...

_Tu préférerais que je te laisse moisir au fond de ta chambre ?

_Mais non ! C'est juste qu- »

Elle se figea brusquement lorsque les lèvres du magi se pressèrent contre les siennes. Ce ne fut qu'un contact doux et léger, qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur contre elle, son parfum aussi... Son regard croisa celui de Judal et y resta accroché alors que celui-ci se redressait lentement en grommelant, rompant ainsi le baiser.

« Ça répond à ta question ? Sérieux, tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire... »

Portant lentement une main à ses lèvres, Kougyoku resta silencieuse. Il venait... de l'embrasser ? Elle peinait tant à le croire qu'elle se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas tout simplement imaginé. Pourtant, le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes était si doux et chaud. Mais c'était si inattendu, au moins tout autant que les violents battements de son cœur qui martelaient sa poitrine dès qu'elle repensait à ce contact. Elle ne ressentait aucune trace de colère, juste de la surprise et... une vague de chaleur qui la submergeait toute entière. Juste pour un baiser... Elle s'était longtemps prise à rêver de l'homme qui ferait battre son cœur, de la façon dont ils tomberaient amoureux l'un de l'autre... Elle se rappelait de ces contes ou les princesses rencontraient leurs princes charmants et où tous deux tombaient éperdument amoureux au premier regard. Judal était loin d'être un prince charmant, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps maintenant, elle n'avait même jamais pensé à lui comme ça alors pourquoi...

Judal la regarda un moment et poussa un soupir avant de se détourner pour prendre le chemin de la rive. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour lui répondre...

« Allez, rentrons, il est t- »

Il s'arrêta en sentant deux bras l'encercler fermement par derrière. D'abord surpris, il tourna la tête vers la princesse qui le tenait fermement, le visage enfouit au creux de son dos.

« … Qu'est ce que t'as mémère ?

_... Ce n'est pas une blague ? »

Judal la regarda un moment avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Ok, il la taquinait souvent mais le croyait-elle capable d'aller jusque là ?

« Tu es tellement fleur bleue que je me risquerais pas à plaisanter la dessus, tu serais capable de vouloir me faire la peau après sinon... »

Pas de réactions ? Il s'attendait au moins à ce qu'elle proteste ne serait ce qu'un peu. Mais au lieu de ça, il sentit seulement sa prise se resserrer un peu plus sur son torse. Comment devait-il prendre ça ? Pour être honnête, le magi s'était imaginé qu'elle se serait mise dans une colère noire pour avoir osé l'embrasser. Elle qui était bercée dans ces romances dégoulinantes de mièvrerie qui lui faisaient tant horreur, avec ces princes sur leur cheval blanc qui sortaient de nulle part avec leur morale idiote. Elle devait sûrement s'imaginer finir de la même manière avec son prince charmant alors pourquoi ne se mettait-elle pas en rogne contre lui ?

« Tu sais que si ton prince charmant est ici, tu le perdras s'il te voit accroché à moi comme ça~

_... Et si je l'ai déjà trouvé ? »

Il se figea et la regarda sans rien dire lever les yeux vers lui.

Kougyoku soutint son regard, sentant malgré tout ses joues s'empourprer alors qu'elle reprit en s'efforçant de garder une voix nette.

« … Je ne le laisserais pas m'échapper. »

D'abord surpris, Judal finit par rire. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

« Je ne viendrais jamais te chercher sur un cheval blanc, et je ne te débiterais jamais toutes ces stupidités comme dans tes contes... »

Kougyoku sourit. Entendre Judal lui dire des mots doux comme les princes pouvaient le faire dans les contes lui donnerait sûrement la chair de poule. Mais malgré tout, peu importait comment elle y pensait. Lorsqu'elle avait été envoyée à Balbad pour se marier avec le prince, elle avait éprouvé de l'inquiétude devant l'inconnu, ne pas savoir à quoi ressemblerait son époux, ne pas savoir s'ils s'aimeraient un jour. Ces mauvais sentiments s'étaient amplifiés après l'avoir rencontré... Mais là... elle ne ressentait pas de peur, pas de sensation de rejet, au contraire. Elle ressentait l'envie irrépressible de l'enlacer, de l'entendre lui parler, qu'il la regarde. Il ne correspondait à aucun critère de l'homme idéal qu'elle s'était bâtit mais...

« Ça m'est égal, je ne te laisserais pas partir...

_Oh, tu es plus audacieuse que je le pensais mémère~ »

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et frissonna en sentant sa main se poser doucement sur sa joue, lui faisant instinctivement lever les yeux pour croiser deux du magi, son cœur battant plus fort lorsqu'ils les rencontrèrent. Peu importait qu'il ne soit pas le prince charmant de ses rêves, parce qu'à cet instant, c'était lui qui la faisait chavirer dans un maelström de sentiments qui lui étaient jusqu'alors inconnus.

« Judal... je peux te demander quelque chose ?

_Quoi ?

_... Tu veux bien le dire ? »

Haussant un sourcil, le magi chercha un moment de quoi elle parlait avant de finalement comprendre et grogna, secouant la tête.

« Non. Je ne dirais pas ça, je te l'ai dit, pas de conneries de ce genre... »

Comme s'il pouvait dire ce genre d'âneries ! Mais devant la mine déçue de la princesse qui n'insista malgré tout pas, il grogna de plus belle. Il savait bien que c'était le genre de chose qu'elle aimerait entendre... Ah, non mais vraiment... Encadrant doucement son visage avec ses mains, il posa doucement son front contre le sien et souffla pour parler d'une voix calme.

« … Je t'aime Kougyoku. »

Le regardant, la princesse rosit à ses mots avant de sourire. Il le lui avait vraiment dit. Comme c'était bon d'entendre ces simples mots... Elle posa ses mains sur celles du magi, son cœur débordant de bonheur.

« Je t'aime aussi Judal... »


End file.
